shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rexia
Rexia is the het ship between Rex and Nia from the Xenoblade Chronicles fandom. Canon When Rex got hired by a man in blue named Bana , he met a group Of people who were blades , Malos , Jin and Nia , the two did not get along very well at first , however once they went on the ship to their destination , they got slightly closer , as Rex stated his goals to reach Elysium and to bring peace to the world . Jin , Malos , Rex and Nia all go on the ship , in order to see what’s on it , once they find Pyra whos body is sealed away , Rex goes to see the seal she’s in , Rex eventually touches the seal and awakened Pyra , this is when Jin impales Rex In the heart and kills him . Nia gets very upset and starts yelling at Jin , asking him why he did that , Jin doesn’t respond and Malos tells her to shut up. Later , Rex and Pyra Both come back to life and fight Malos , Nia is surprised to see he is alive , Nia then aids rex in defeating Malos , Nia then nearly falls off the ship , when Azurda aids them , Nia , Rex , Pyra and dromarch all sucessfully escape from Jin and Malos . Later Rex and Pyra find Nia In the forest that they were in , Rex asks Nia to join them , however she refuses because she did not want to betray Malos and Jin , however she agrees to travel to the gormott province with him . The two arrive to their destination and are attacked by Mòrag Ladir and Brighid , the duo try to fight them off with pyras power , but she Wasn’t strong enough , Nia distracts the duo with her water based attacks , countering brighids fire attacks and gives Rex and Pyra enough time to escape , however she gets captured , later , Rex , Pyra , Tora and the others invade the ship she was captured in and rescue her , They escape from Mòrag and Brighid and go to a forest . Rex asks Nia to join him , in the quest to find elssyuim , However Nia is at first hesitant to join , due to her past and ties to malos and Jin , however she agrees and the two embark on their quest together. Later , when Rex is defeated by Jin and Pyra is captured , Rex , Nia , Zeke and Azurda go on a quest to find the third sword , they go in The temple , in hopes that it can defeat Jin , Later Rex notices that Nia is suffering from a lack of ether engery, this is when nia opens up to him more , later when they are fighting shadow clones of Adamm , they aren’t strong enough to fight all of them and this is when Nia transforms into her blade form , after they are done defeating the clones , Nia holds Rexs hand and thanks him for setting her free , Nia then tells Rex that she loves him , Rex at first is confused and says Huh , then he tells her that he loves Nia and All of his friends , the two then defeat the rest of the clones and go off to fight Malos. Momments * When Rex uses Nia as a blade , if Rex faints in battle , Nia will apologize for not being able to keep Him safe. * When Rex gave up on saving Pyra , Nia pushes Him into a and starts encouraging him to try to save Pyra. Fanon Although not as popular as Pyrex, the ship has gained a descent amount of attention. There is an entire sub-reddit for the pair. *Despite it being clear that Rex doesn’t have any romantic feelings for Nia , some people make Fanfictions of the two falling in love , once Rex got relizes his romantic feelings . *What they both share in common is that they are both orphans and grew up never knowing their famil or never having one. Fandom FAN FICTION : Rex/Nia tag on Fanfiction.net FORUMS Rex/Nia on Reddit Videos Rex meets Jin Malos Nia Dromarch Xenoblade Chronicles 2 . Something in Common Nia & Rex Moment . Cutscene . Xenoblade Chronicles 2 . I love you, Rex . Xenoblade Chronicles 2 .